Generations
by The Wulfric Sect
Summary: A little story about three women joined throughout a generation and Harry in his seventh year. Not yet complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, they belong solely to J.K. Rowling. I just enjoy putting these characters into my own situation and seeing how it turns out.**

**A/N: Ok everyone this is my first story so be nice when you review. I don't know if I'll finish this story or not, it may or may not stay as is. And yes the Harry Potter characters will soon come into play.**

**This story has been created by Wren**

**Generations**

_**Wren**_

A little girl sat huddled in a corner, crying. Her grandparents were gone. And those evil people in the masks had promised they would come back for the rest of her family.

'It's all right dear,' whispered a middle-aged woman.

The little girl let out a cry of shock. Only a few moments before she had been all alone.

'You'll be ok,' whispered a teenage girl, 'Come with us.'

They helped the little girl up and disappeared into the darkness.

She'd carried a precious secret with her for years. Revealing what she knew could cost her life. Many years had passed since she sat crying in a corner for her grandparents.

The Knight Bus jolted and sent her flying off her bed for the fifth time.

_Well now my parents are gone too_, she thought to herself as she got up off the ground.

'Miss Silene, 'ogwarts stop right 'ere 'round the corner,' said Stan.

'Yes, thank-you,' replied Wren.

She fiddled with the ring on her finger, a token of the bond created at five years old. Of course she had not understood what it meant when those to strange ladies took her to the sacred place and performed that life-saving ritual. She only knew that she must not tell a single soul about it. When the ring had been placed on her finger she felt it burn through her, to the very core of her soul. She cried when the ring burnt her, and the older lady tried to comfort her saying it was only a bond in the sisterhood of a generation. That hadn't comforted the five year old one bit, because she hadn't understood any of it. She didn't understand why those two ladies had chosen her to be in that ritual in the first place. The old lady told her she would understand some day, when she was old enough. She could still sense the hidden power in the ring, longing for the three to reunite again. They couldn't be suspected. It might cost them more than family now.

Once more, Wren was thrown from her bed as the Knight Bus came to a terrifying, screechy halt.

' 'Ogwarts/ 'Ogsmeade stop please,' announced Stan importantly.

'This is it,' whispered Wren to herself.

The got to her feet and grabbed her luggage. As she got off the bus, she looked around and got her first glance of Hogwarts, silhouetted against the moon with a creeping mist pressing into it from all directions. Its majestic radiance still shone from unknown depths.

'Here goes nothin', she muttered under her breath as she headed up to the vast castle.

'And here is where you is staying miss,' said a tiny little creature she had only seen in a book while living in Canada.

_So that's a house-elf in real life, _she thought to herself.

'Thank-you,' she whispered and closed the door to her room.

It was more like a hotel suite than a bedroom. Long, dark curtains hung around a four-poster in the corner. She spotted a bedside table with a full glass water jug on it. Near to that were four doors leading to a personal bathroom, lounge, library, and kitchen. _Why a kitchen, _she thought. _Meals are prepared in the Great Hall. _A closer look told her that it was not a kitchen after all, but a potions lab. She sighed heavily and started unpacking. _I guess I'm going to be here for a while, _she thought to herself.

Wren could hardly believe a whole three months had passed. _At least I'm meeting people and making friends, _she thought to herself yet again. Most of them were stuffy old people and teachers of the school, but she had met a girl her age and she said a few more people would be coming to live here shortly as well. She remembered a conversation she'd had only a few nights earlier.

'_So what was Canada like?' questioned Hermione._

'_Well it was…different, I guess,' said Wren._

_An awkward silence followed until Hermione brought up something else._

'_So…So where did you go to school?' she asked._

'_Calyard Academy,' said Wren._

'_Really that's amazing, I've read all about your school! It's supposed to be the best in your country!' said Hermione excitedly, 'So I suppose you've just finished school then?'_

'_Yes. Our school isn't a lot like here, it's just an old abandoned mall with protection charms around it. It does have very high standards though and we have an extra year of schooling, because it goes through ages eight to sixteen,' explained Wren, now engaged in conversation._

'_Wow!' exclaimed Hermione, 'I've heard they stress on potions and runes studies, and defense there, is that true?'_

'_Very,' said Wren, 'I have an award for being the best overall student in 100 years…especially in those subjects.'_

_Wren had said this all very proudly. It was one of the few things she could truly be proud of._

'_Cool…,'said Hermione lost in thought 'Did you know that award has been given out since 1900 B.C.?'_

And on the girls had talked. Wren had come way to close to admitting her secret. She thought she could probably trust her friend enough to tell her, but there was no way she could put so much on the line.

'I can't do this,' cried Wren. 'The first friend I've had in years and I've almost given up the secret the world depends on! I'm not even normal enough to have friends!'

She never showed up at supper that night.

_**Melina**_

Melina never did have a normal life. She'd lived in an orphanage until she was eleven, then been shipped off to Hogwarts for seven years. She'd lived alone in a small house after that. Melina also happened to be a metamorphagus. Nobody knew she had this power, and she never used it. It was all she had. Her magic, her powers, her secrets.

No one knew the world's fate rested in the hands of three women.

'But why were we chosen? What's so special about _us_?' she said to herself.

She thought she could sense that the power must be readying itself again: her ring was starting to burn uncomfortably every so often.

'Unless somebody is tampering with it,' she said to herself. 'But no one else knows…or could they have found out somehow?'

The power could still not be touched. There was no way the power could be siphoned until all three of the women were together.

'Unless…' said Melina.

A very old looking, ruffled owl arrived with a letter the next morning. Melina took a glance at it and gasped. On it was a wax seal imprinted with the markings on her ring. She knew what to do. As she pressed the ring to the seal it glowed hot red and her finger felt uncomfortable beneath it. The seal turned to ashes and fell to the floor. She opened the letter with trembling fingers. In spirally, neat writing, it read:

_**My sister,**_

_**The young one has been moved and the power is building. Prepare yourself for the rituals. You will be contacted again as the time nears. Talk to Remus.**_

_**The Old One**_

'Remus,' she questioned the letter, 'Who's Remus?'

And then she knew.

'Remus!' she shouted, 'James, Sirius, Peter, Remus! That Remus!

She knew why she must talk to him quickly, before the time came too near.

_**Raye**_

She was absorbed in her preparing work.

'The young one _must _so this, she _must_, she _has _to,' Raye muttered endlessly. 'Surely she realizes what is at stake? This is our only hope!

They prophecy was made 155 years ago; the year Raye was born. The three rings held a power so strong she had barely been able to resist it as a baby. And that was with the help of charms and curses. If the young one wouldn't participate, the power would increase tenfold, and no one would survive. The liberator, the most knowledgeable, and the strategist were needed to keep their plan in order. Raye sealed the letter, hoping the young one would free the world from its terrible fate.

**A/N: Well this didn't turn out as bad as I thought. Yes I have started to include several of our characters, and more are on the way. To Hogwarts we go. I will also be writing from everyone else's point of view, so be prepared. This is a seventh year book, but apart from Horcruxes, Voldemort may have had other plans as well...**


End file.
